New Beginings
by PrincessDark44
Summary: This is a story about Friday night Lights I had 2 put it here because they dont have a place for it sorry but if ur a fan please review i will not update until u do! P.S i suck at doing a summary rated M for later in story.


All I remember about the 21st of May was how much I wanted to go back 2 weeks and change the fight that I had with my mum and dad but I knew there was no way that could ever happen. The funeral was a bit of a blur I remember being there with very few people as all my family had passed away it felt like we were all dying out and I was the only one left. The reverand was okay but he didn't know how I felt I had just lost my parents and he was telling us to celebrate their lives. I stayed at the cemetary and watched them bury my mother and father I stayed long after the songs had finished and everybody had left. I walked around for a while trying to figure out why god would do this to me why my life had been so cursed.

The day my parent's lawyers told me that I was being put into the care of a single mother in America I couldn't believe how much my life had gone down hill one minute I was popular and doing really well in school the next I was being shipped off to someone I didn't know and wasn't really that related to. Her name was Dot she had a son Mike he was the local star of the team being the quarterback I dont really understandAmerican football but I guess I was going to have to learn. The people I was going to live with were'nt even that related to me you see apparently my uncle's wife got married to this man when my uncle died and that man was the brother and uncle of Dot and Mike and seeing as everybody else in my family has passed away I have to go with them.

The plane ride was the longest most boring thing I have ever experianced. When I got off at the airport I had no idea of who I was looking for but luckily Mike knew what I looked like. He was an alright looker, typical football player but smaller the ride back to the house was silent I didn't really have much to say I guess he didn't either.

I got there and a lady that I guess is Dot came running up to me "I'm so glad you are here we have set up a room for you, Mike painted it in you're favourite colours" "why don't you go and settle in there is a football game on tonight and I told Mike to take you and show you what it is like" "football is great you know!" She started talking about some really technical football stuff but Mike interupted her and she went inside. "Sorry about that she gets really carried away with football sometimes" "It's okay I think I'll just go and get settled into my new room when does you're game start?" "in about 2 hours but we will go in about half an hour so I can introduce you to some of the boys but only if that is okay with you" "yeah it's fine I'll just go get changed and I'll be ready".

I got to my room it is pretty nice Dot was right about my favourite colours there is two hot pink walls and two frog green walls it looks really cool. So I decided to wear jeans a woolen jumper (because it was getting cold!) and my black boots.

I went out into the loungeroom and Dot was still talking about football, "Do you want to go now?" Mike asked turning towards me "yeah sure lets go".

The car ride was alright Mike wanted to know all about Australia and what it was like there he told me that he would love to travel but somehow I knew he never would leave this place.

We got to the stadium and Mike took me straight to the change rooms the first guy we saw was some one called James 'Booby' Miles then the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen came walking in he hive fived Mike and said "damn you finally got a gorgeous chick huh Winchell?" I blushed so bad "nah she's kinda my cousin she just moved here from Australia she's living with me and my mom now" "well very nice to meet you Uh?" the spunk said "Uh sorry Taryn this is Billingsley um Don Billingsley Don this is Taryn"

"well very very nice to meet you are you staying for the game?" Don said kissing my hand I blushed like beetroot red "Uh yeah I am but I'm afraid I don't really understand it" "what? well, we'll have to fix that I'm sure coach will let you sit on the side with him" "are you any good at massaging?" "yeah I took a course back home for my mum" I answered wondering why he was asking just then a man that I guess is the coach came walking in "hey coach I think I just found you a new trainer" "meet Taryn she's living with Winchell now she's all the way from Australia" "hello Taryn nice to meet you have you had any experiance with football players before?" "um yeah my brother was an Aussie rules player and I was the trainer for his team for about 2 years".

"get this coach she doesn't understand football" Don said "well I'd guess she doesn't she's not from America and I dont think they play this game where she's from am I right?" "uh yeah I'd actually never heard of it before" "well I guess that settles it you are our new trainer welcome to Mojo".


End file.
